My Happy Ending
by darthelwig
Summary: AU. Wanda's journey from orphan to woman falling in love with her adopted father's latest creation - a synthetic man.


"My Happy Ending"

By Darthelwig

* * *

*** I own nothing. I'm just having fun. ***

* * *

 _Age 10_

"And this is your room," the kind man told her. She looked around herself with awe, hardly able to believe the pure... _wealth_... she was seeing. A squirmy, uncomfortable feeling grew in her chest.

"Are you sure you want me in here, Mr. Tony? I do not need... I might break something."

"This is all yours," he said, smiling at her. "I want you to feel comfortable here. You don't have to worry about breaking anything. I can fix or replace anything that needs it. Though I don't think you're the type of girl who would go about being careless, am I right?"

Wanda shook her head absently as she stared around herself.

"We'll get you everything you need. I mean, I wasn't exactly planning on bringing a kid home, but we'll make it work. I want this to work, Wanda."

She looked at him then. Even at ten years old, she could recognize the sincerity and sorrow in his voice and manner, and it touched her. She took his hand. His smile turned softer, less pained, and that made her feel warm inside. Maybe they could be good for each other. Maybe he needed her just as much as she needed him.

"Now, if you need anything and I'm not around, just ask JARVIS. He's my go-to guy for everything, and he pretty much runs the place. He'll get you anything you need, or make sure I know about it. Okay?"

"Who is JARVIS?" she asked.

"Hello, Miss Maximoff. I am JARVIS," came a disembodied voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Wanda jumped, looking around for the source of the voice and finding no one. Tony put his hand on her shoulder as he laughed.

"It's okay. JARVIS is an AI program. Like a computer. He's not a flesh and blood person, but he'll help me look after you. He helps me with everything," Tony said ruefully.

"At your service," JARVIS said.

"Hello, JARVIS," Wanda said tentatively. "It is nice to meet you too."

* * *

"You adopted a little girl?" Pepper said incredulously.

"Yeah, I did. You had to have been there, Pep. You wouldn't have left her either. I'm not sure how much longer she would've survived, and I don't want that on my conscience." Mr. Tony sounded so tired. Wanda could hear it. She was certain they didn't know she could hear what they were saying, though, and she didn't want them to. So she kept her head down and fiddled with the magazine in front of her. An American one, all glossy and colorful, filled with words she couldn't read and things she didn't understand. She flipped through just to look at the pictures and pretend she was busy.

"Tony, what are you going to do with a ten year old girl?"

"Well, I _was_ thinking of selling her to the circus, but then I thought nah, I'd better keep her," he said sarcastically.

"Does she even speak English?" Pepper asked.

"She spoke English with me, so yes? Unless I was hallucinating. That's happened before." There was a pause where Wanda couldn't tell what they were doing. "Face it, Pep. I'm a family man now."

* * *

"And this is Happy. He's my- _our_ \- chauffeur."

Wanda looked up at the glowering man and fought down a shudder. He didn't look very happy at all. What kind of name was that?

"Hey. You're gonna scare her. Smile," Mr. Tony said. Happy's smile didn't really improve things. He still looked like he'd rather be anywhere than there with them. With her.

"Nice to meet you, kid," Happy said.

Wanda could only nod in return. She couldn't bring herself to speak. Her voice seemed stuck in her throat, a lump she could barely swallow past. Mr. Tony must've seen something on her face. He smiled at her, but there was sadness in his eyes.

"How about the three of us go out and get some ice cream? It'll be a bonding experience. You can learn a lot about a person from their favorite ice cream, you know," Mr. Tony said. That caught Wanda's attention.

"You can?" she asked.

"Oh, sure. I mean, look at Happy. You know what he likes? Mint chocolate chip. You know what that means, don't you?" Mr. Tony asked. Wanda shook her head. "It means he's _boring_."

That caught Wanda off guard, and she started laughing without even realizing she was doing it. Mr. Tony looked down at her with a strange expression on his face as her laughter slowly died down but her smile lingered.

* * *

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Wanda, it's okay."

Kind hands stroked the hair from her face as she clawed her way from a nightmare. Her face was wet with tears and her entire body shook like a leaf in the wind. She felt cold, chilled throughout her entire body, even though her heart pounded so hard she thought it might burst from her chest.

Mr. Tony was looking at her with sad, concerned eyes and wiping the tears from her cheeks, and she sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around him. He tensed at the sudden gesture for a moment before relaxing enough to put his arms around her in a hug much gentler than her fierce embrace.

"It's gonna be okay, kid. I promise. It's not okay right now, and it probably won't be for a long, time, but one day... One day it'll get better." Mr. Tony spoke softly, but she still heard every word.

"I miss my family," she said, a sob escaping her.

Mr. Tony squeezed her tighter, his grip now almost too tight, but she didn't complain. It was strangely comforting.

"I know, kid, and I'm so sorry." He relaxed his hold enough to tip her face up and look her straight in the eyes. "I know we can't replace what you lost, and I wouldn't even try to, but I want you to know that JARVIS and I are your family now too. You're not alone anymore. We'll take care of you."

He held her for a long time after that.

* * *

"Here you go, Wanda. I bought you some books so you aren't so bored. It can't be fun watching me tinker with my inventions all the time." Mr. Tony held the stack of brightly colored books out to her until she took them in tentative hands, but when she didn't say anything he began to fidget. "I, uh, didn't know what to get you so I asked the people at the bookstore. They said Harry Potter would be a safe choice."

Wanda looked at the young boy on the cover and her gut twisted.

"Thank you, Mr. Tony," she said. She blinked sudden unwelcome tears from her eyes, but it was too late. He'd seen.

"Did I do something wrong?" He sounded slightly panicked by the thought of it. "Have you already read them? If you don't want them I can get you something else. Whatever you want, kiddo."

He seemed so eager to please, to make her happy, and she didn't want to upset him.

"You did nothing wrong, Mr. Tony. I just... I cannot read in English."

He looked shocked for a moment, long enough for Wanda to get nervous, then he laughed. He looked so relieved.

"Is that all?" he asked. "We can fix that, no problem. JARVIS can teach you. You're a smart girl. You'll pick it up in no time."

His relief was catching, and Wanda felt the tension in her body begin to release. She smiled at him, small but sincere, and Mr. Tony gave her an answering grin.

"I only got you the physical copies rather than digital because I figured it would feel more familiar to you." Wanda nodded. She liked books, in Sokovian. "I'll get you a tablet for working with JARVIS. It'll be easier. Sound good?"

"Yes, Mr. Tony. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, kid. It's my job to take care of you now, and I'm gonna try my best to do that. But seriously, you've gotta stop calling me that. It's Tony, just Tony, okay?" He looked at her so helplessly that she had to giggle.

"Okay, but I think calling you Just Tony is a little strange..." She giggled again as he gave her a mock glare and dropped his head into his hands.

"Great. Between you, JARVIS, and Pepper I get no respect. What has my life come to?" His overly dramatic delivery took any possible sting out of his words, and Wanda felt joy for the first time since before the bombs had dropped.

"Thank you, Tony," she said quietly, and his eyes softened.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm going to this thing?" Tony asked Pepper, who was fixing the tie on his very nice tuxedo. Wanda had never seen him looking so fancy before. Usually Tony was in a T-shirt and jeans, covered in whatever oil or grease he was using at the moment to build whichever machine he was working on at the time. He had a lot of projects. She couldn't keep track.

"Because you're still the head of this company, and people are expecting you," Pepper said primly.

"Well, you know me. Always lowering people's expectations." Tony winked at Wanda, who was seated on the couch quietly watching.

"When does the babysitter get here?" Pepper asked.

"He's already here." Pepper looked confused, so Tony clarified. "JARVIS is gonna look out for her while we're gone."

"JARVIS can't babysit her!"

"Why not? He looks after her all the time while I'm working."

"Because a child needs a babysitter who can actually physically interact with them, Tony! Oh my god." Pepper looked horrified. Wanda didn't know how to tell her that she would be just fine with JARVIS. She could take care of herself for a few hours.

"I think you're making way too big a deal about this. It's only for a few hours, Pep." She and Tony thought very alike, it seemed.

"Tony, you're her father now. You have to look out for her. What if something happened?"

"JARVIS would know what to do, who to contact, and he'd let me know immediately too." Tony sighed. "It's too late for me to get a sitter for tonight. We were supposed to be out the door five minutes ago."

"I assure you, Miss Potts. Miss Maximoff is quite mature for her age. I can watch over her while you're gone," JARVIS said.

"Don't use the time against me, Tony. You don't care about being late," Pepper snapped. "But we seriously can't miss this, so I guess this will have to do for tonight." She looked at Wanda. "You need to be extra careful while we're gone, sweetie. Stay out of the kitchen and let JARVIS know if you need anything. He'll know how to get a hold of Tony or me."

Wanda nodded. "Yes, I know. I will be good. I promise."

Pepper sighed and grabbed Tony's arm. "You and I aren't done talking about this," she said darkly.

"See you soon, kiddo. Assuming Pepper doesn't kill me." He grinned as Pepper dragged him away. Wanda sighed into the silence that fell over the tower after they'd gone.

"Would you help me with my reading, JARVIS?"

"Of course, Miss Maximoff. That's an excellent idea." He sounded like he was smiling. Could a program smile? She decided he could.

"Thank you," she said, smiling shyly back.

* * *

 _Age 11_

Wanda fiddled with the hem of her dress as she waited on the bench for Tony to return from the restroom. The theater lobby was loud, full of people laughing and excited to be there. She watched them curiously. Happy stood off to the side. He'd been told to watch her while Tony was gone, but he's gotten a phone call and moved away a bit, one hand covering his ear to block out the noise. Wanda knew he wasn't very comfortable around her anyway. She could tell.

The movie Tony had taken her to was fun, but she was getting tired and just wanted to go home. She hoped he would come back soon.

"Hi. You're here with Tony Stark, aren't you?" a man said as he sat down next to her with a broad grin. Too close, uncomfortably close. She gave him a wary look, but nodded. His smile widened, but somehow still didn't meet his eyes, and it unnerved her. She sat stiffly, casting a quick glance at Happy, who was now talking animatedly into his phone. He didn't look very happy.

"You don't have to worry," the man said, noticing her unease. "I just want to talk to you. I have a few questions. Maybe you could help me?"

"Okay," she said slowly.

"How does a little girl like you know a weapons manufacturer like Tony Stark?" he asked.

She definitely didn't like the way he asked that question, so she raised her chin the way she remembered her mother doing when she was irritated and decided not to answer.

"Who are you?" she asked instead. The man's smile grew even smarmier.

"Just a guy looking for some answers," he said. "People have seen you around Tony for a while now, but nobody knows much about you." He leaned towards her and Wanda leaned backwards reflexively. "You're not from around here. Where you from? Eastern Europe somewhere, but I can't place your accent."

"Hey! Get away from my daughter!"

The relief Wanda felt at hearing Tony's voice was dizzying. The man next to her tensed up, though, and scrambled to his feet. Tony pushed the man away and looked down at her, his hand steady and solid on her shoulder, a source of comfort.

"You okay?" he asked. Wanda nodded mutely. He pushed her towards Happy, who had now joined them, and turned back to the man who'd been questioning her. "I told you I didn't want to see your face again," he told the man. "Pretty sure I was clear on that."

"Since when do you have a daughter, Mr. Stark? Is she from some fling you had? Where's her mother now?" The man was shooting off questions so fast Wanda was having trouble keeping up.

"Stay away from me. Stay away from my daughter. Last warning. Next time you'll be hearing from my lawyers," Tony said.

People were watching the scene now, staring, some of them taking video on their phones. Tony seemed to finally become aware of that, and he allowed Happy to usher them out of the theater.

"Where the hell were you?" Tony asked Happy, and Wanda had never seen him so angry before.

"It was a business call!" Happy said defensively.

"No business is more important than protecting _her_ ," Tony yelled, making Wanda jump.

"I am sorry," she said, bringing Tony up short. "I did not mean to cause any trouble." She stared down at her feet. She heard Tony take a deep breath and sigh. He crouched down in front of her.

"It's not your fault, Wanda. It's our job to take care of you, and that's gonna be our priority from here on out. Right, Happy?"

"You got it."

"You called me your daughter," Wanda said thoughtfully. Tony frowned.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Was it okay?"

Wanda considered for a moment, and smiled. "Yes. Yes, it is okay," she said, and Tony grinned.

* * *

"The good cookies are located on the top shelf. I don't recommend you attempt to reach them, Miss Maximoff. That would be highly dangerous for someone of your stature."

"I can do it," she said, determined. Tony told her she could have them, then forgot to leave them for her. He could be a good man, but he was very absentminded sometimes, mostly when he was in the middle of a project, which he was at the moment, and she didn't want to disturb him while he worked.

Wanda looked around the kitchen, pulling over a stool from the breakfast nook. It was a tricky thing to climb, but she managed it. She reached for the top shelf and saw her package of promised cookies, but as she reached for them her balance shifted and she slipped off the stool, smacking hard into the counter and landing in a heap on the floor as the stool fell over.

She groaned, spitting blood where her mouth had connected with the counter top. Her entire body ached, and she felt stiff already, straightening from her curled position proving painful to her ribs and shoulder.

"Miss Maximoff, I have alerted Mr. Stark to your injuries. Please do not move. He will be here shortly."

Tony was not going to be happy with her. She teared up at the very thought. Maybe he would think she was too much trouble. She didn't want to risk her position here. What had she done? And for a few stupid sweets.

"Miss Maximoff, is the pain getting worse? You're crying."

"I don't want Tony to be mad," she said, sniffling. She wiped her hand over her face and it came away bloody. She winced. Her mouth was actually starting to hurt pretty badly.

"I don't believe Mr. Stark will be angry, Miss Maximoff. He seems most concerned."

"Yeah, I guess." She didn't believe it.

Tony ran into the room a couple minutes later, his eyes wild and face going pale as he saw the blood.

"Oh my god. Wanda!" He slid to his knees next to her and gently examined her face. Wanda searched his eyes for any hint of the anger she expected, but couldn't find it. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. Damn it. We've gotta get you to a doctor."

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, deciding to just bite the bullet. Better to know.

"What? Why would I-? No, I'm not angry, sweetie. I'm worried," he sounded genuinely concerned and confused, and Wanda's heart began to unfreeze.

"This was stupid," she said in explanation.

"Not any dumber than the things I've done," he said, chuckling. "Not even close. JARVIS told me about the cookies. I think I'll move them to a better spot, okay?" He tapped her on the chin, making her smile. She nodded.

"Can I see a doctor now?" she asked weakly. "My mouth hurts." And it did, more and more as the tension drained out of her.

"Shit. Yes. We're going," he said quickly, scrambling to his feet and picking her up. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Papa," Wanda said, not even realizing she'd called him that. Tony's eyes went wide, then softened. He held her closer as Wanda relaxed into him.

"JARVIS, bring the car around and tell the doc we're on our way," he said.

"Already done, sir."

"You're the best."

* * *

She woke crying. Nightmares were still a common thing for Wanda, but this one had been particularly awful, and she could still feel her twin's cold, dead hand in her own, could still see his blank eyes staring at her in mute accusation. Why hadn't she died with him?

Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed, and she clutched a pillow to her stomach, curled around it as if it was her lifeline to the world. Her entire body shook with her grief and horror.

Slowly she became aware of a soft voice humming to her, an old Sokovian tune she recognized, one her mother had sung to them. It hurt, so badly, but it also calmed her, pulled her from the depths of her despair and back into the present.

JARVIS was humming to her.

Her crying gradually slowed to sniffles, and she reached for tissues to blow her nose.

"Thank you, JARVIS," she said, her voice small and tremulous.

"Anytime, Miss Maximoff. I am always here for you."

That was comforting, to know there was someone watching over her who would always be there, who death couldn't touch. She laid her head back down and tried to relax back into sleep. She was so tired.

JARVIS took up his humming again, and she closed her eyes and let it carry her away.

* * *

"JARVIS, why don't Papa and Miss Potts get married? They obviously love each other." She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling,

"It's rather complicated, but Mr. Stark has been quite promiscuous in the past, and I believe Miss Potts is a bit unsure of his commitment."

"Promiscuous," Wanda said slowly, sounding out the word.

"It means he's entertained the company of many different women in the past, but none for very long," JARVIS said.

"I see." She really didn't, but no sense in saying that. When JARVIS spoke in terms that were unclear to her, he generally didn't clarify. She would just look it up later. "I hope one day they get married. I like Miss Potts very much."

"I feel the same," JARVIS said, and that made Wanda sit up.

"Can you feel?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I have preferences. I suppose one might call that 'feeling' if they are being generous, Miss Maximoff."

Wanda didn't have to think over that for very long before she nodded.

"It means you can feel, silly. Only people have preferences." JARVIS was silent, and she wondered if she'd offended him.

"Thank you, Miss Maximoff." He sounded a bit stunned, and Wanda smiled.

* * *

 _Age 12_

"Perhaps this isn't the best idea." JARVIS said.

"You actually sound worried," Wanda replied distractedly while she stirred the contents of the pot.

"Previous experience has given me sufficient cause."

"I can do this," she said firmly. "I want to make Papa dinner." She added the can of tomatoes and stirred again. "Look, I even have a recipe."

"Yes, I can see that. I do still worry for both of your health."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." She bit her lip as she worked, trying to put her own nervousness to rest. Papa always took good care of her. She wanted to do the same for him. This couldn't be that hard, right? Just follow the instructions.

"I shall keep the doctor on speed dial."

"Oh, hush. You worry too much."

* * *

 _Age 13_

"Wanda, they suspended you!" Papa ran a hand over his face as he tried to collect himself, but Wanda was too angry to care that she was upsetting him. Maybe she _liked_ that she was upsetting him. Maybe she wanted him to feel at least a little of what she was feeling. What did she care? The world sucked and nothing mattered.

"I don't care," she said angrily. "I don't care if they suspended me. I don't care about that school. I hate it! I hate it there! And you don't even care!" Her throat felt tight with emotion she was struggling to keep inside. It would break her if she let it out. She didn't want to break.

"I care, Wanda. I always care. God, if I didn't care we wouldn't be having this conversation. I'd let you do whatever the hell you wanted. But I can't do that. I'm your father and it's my job to take care of you!"

" _You are not my father!_ " she screamed. "My father is dead! My mother is dead! And my brother! Everyone I love is _gone_ , and I'm here, and _I don't want to be!_ " Wanda stood there, frozen in shock at what she'd just said, what she'd just admitted to this man who had been nothing but good to her since he'd pulled her from hell, what she hadn't admitted even to herself until this moment. She could see the force of her words as they struck her Papa like a physical blow, and the icy wall around her heart began to crack.

"I'm sorry," she said hoarsely. "I'm sorry, Papa. I didn't mean that." Tears filled her eyes, spilled over like rivers, and the knot in her throat tightened so much it hurt.

"No, I- I know I'm not your father," he said, sounding more tired than she'd ever heard before. "I can't replace what you've lost. I I just... I love you, kiddo, and sometimes I forget you're not mine." The sadness and self-blame in her Papa's eyes broke her heart, and she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms as sobs wracked her small frame. He held her as she cried brokenly, clutching at him and telling him she was sorry over and over.

"I'm sorry, Papa," she said weakly as she sniffled and wiped her face as she finally began to calm down. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you, sweetheart." He stroked her hair soothingly, but she shook her head, frowning.

"No. I'm just always so emotional. I feel like I'm going crazy sometimes."

Strangely enough, Papa smiled.

"I think I know the problem. JARVIS, care to explain?"

"Elevated hormone levels can be a contributing factor in erratic and uncontrollable behavior and mood changes. In people around Miss Maximoff's age range, this would indicate the onset of puberty," JARVIS concluded. Wanda's eyes widened in sudden understanding.

"It's just a part of growing up, kiddo. You've got it harder than some because you've got a lot for the negative emotions to work with. It's gonna be okay. You'll get through this just like everybody else, with most of your sanity intact."

Wanda snorted in amusement. "This makes it all better?" she asked. She doubted that, though for the moment the tears had purged the weight from her shoulders and she felt lighter than she had in weeks.

"No, it doesn't. And you're still grounded for the way you spoke to me and for getting suspended. And Wanda, I think we need to send you to therapy."

"I don't want to go to therapy and talk to some stranger, Papa."

"Yeah, I hated doing that too, but it helped me and I think it'll be good for you. I think I should've sent you a long time ago, actually, and I'm sorry I put if off this long. That only hurt you."

"You went to therapy?" Wanda asked.

"Yup. And you need to go. I can't have you feeling like you don't want to live anymore, sweetheart. I want you to be happy. I sure as hell don't want you turning out like me."

Wanda sighed but nodded. "I'm sorry, Papa."

"I'm sorry too, Wanda. More than you can ever know."

* * *

Wanda growled in frustration as she flipped through her Papa's photo albums. "JARVIS, I need your help."

"At your service as always, Miss Maximoff."

I'm making Papa a gift for his birthday, and I need some pictures of him as a child. Do you have any I can use?" She tossed the album down and glared at it as if it had personally offended her.

"I do believe I have a few in my memory files, but if I might ask, what will you be doing with them?" He sounded hesitant, which was so unusual it stopped her in her tracks.

"I was going to make a photo cube or something. Him and me as kids. It's silly." She ducked her head, embarrassed.

"That's not silly at all. I only ask because Mr. Stark is not overly fond of his childhood memories, so I would advise caution when choosing your photographs."

"Papa had a bad childhood?" she asked.

"Mr. Stark was a rather lonely child, and his father was both harsh and utterly disinterested in him. Mr. Stark feels he was something of a disappointment to his father."

" _What_?" Wanda gasped. "But... Papa is so smart, and he invents all these wonderful things! How could anyone be disappointed in him?"

"Mr. Stark's father was not a kind man, Miss Maximoff," JARVIS said sadly.

"Well, will you help me pick the photos, then?" she asked, and she could hear the gentle smile in his voice when he responded.

"I would be happy to."

* * *

 _Age 15_

Wanda threw herself on her bed and let out a frustrated growl as she buried her face in her pillow.

"Miss Maximoff, is there something wrong?"

Wanda rolled over and grimaced. "Is there something wrong with me, JARVIS?"

"I'm afraid I do not understand the question. You seem no different than you were this morning."

"That's what I mean." She sat up and pulled her pillow into her lap. "Is there something wrong with me? As a person?"

"No. I don't believe there is, Miss Maximoff."

"Thanks, JARVIS," she said, giving a small smile. She sighed.

"May I ask as to why you are inquiring about this?"

"Because I can't get a date," Wanda said. "None of the guys at school want to go out with me. Apparently I'm 'too weird' or something. And the ones who _are_ willing to go out with me only want to because of who Papa is."

"Perhaps the right gentleman simply hasn't appeared yet. You're still young, Miss Maximoff. There's plenty of time."

"Yes, but everyone else is _dating_. Having fun. And I don't even have a date to the dance on Friday." She sighed again, then gathered herself, straightened her shoulders, and lifted her chin. "What's one dance, right? There'll be others. It's not important."

JARVIS was uncharacteristically quiet, until Wanda broke the silence.

"So. You and me, Friday movie night?" she asked.

"It's a date," JARVIS replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

* * *

 _Age 16_

"Sweet sixteen and I have never been kissed. This is pathetic." She hated to whine, but this was ridiculous. Her crush had even been at her birthday party, and though she'd flirted as well as she knew how, he hadn't responded at all. It was like she was invisible to boys, and she was disgusted.

"Many princesses aren't kissed until they find their true love," JARVIS said.

"You were listening to that?" she asked.

"I'm always listening, Miss Maximoff."

For some reason, his statement caused a warm fluttering in her stomach, which she chose not to examine too closely.

"I'm not a princess, JARVIS, and there won't be a 'Knight In Shining Armor' to rush in and sweep me off my feet. We may live in a tower, but this isn't a fairy tale." She sighed. Life might be better if it was.

"While that statement is factually accurate, you do deserve good things, Miss Maximoff, and I believe you will find your 'Mr. Right' someday."

"You are very optimistic," she said, smiling.

"One of us has to be."

* * *

 _Age 17_

"Okay, JARVIS." She smoothed her hands down her dress, examining herself critically in the full-length mirror. "How do I look?"

"Stunning, as always, Miss Maximoff."

Wanda blushed. She couldn't help it. JARVIS just had this way about him, and even though he was "just" an AI, he was more real to her than most people she knew. And she totally had a crush on him. Which was weird in all sorts of ways, but she didn't much care.

"You're just saying that," she mumbled, embarrassed but pleased by his compliment.

"I would never lie to you, Miss Maximoff."

"I know. That's what I love about you," she said, grinning. "Alright. I think I'm ready."

"Will you have a date this evening?" There was a strange note in JARVIS' voice that she hadn't heard before, but she didn't call him on it.

"No. No date, just Papa," she said. Guys were overrated anyway.

"Well, I hope you have an enjoyable evening." Was that relief she heard in his voice?

"Thanks, JARVIS. I hope so too." She grabbed her little purse and gave herself one more quick look before heading out the door. "Later!"

* * *

 _Age 21_

Wanda yawned as she filled the tea kettle, still trying to wake up and shake off the remnants of her nightmares. Over ten years she'd spent living in comfort and security and there were still nights where the memories crept back in and tormented her. Losing her parents to bombs had been horrible enough. Laying under the bed clutching her dead brother's hand for two days, waiting to either be rescued or killed when the one bomb that hadn't detonated finally went off had left her traumatized and terrified.

She'd been shuffled into a refugee camp, no one to watch over her ten year old self, alone and confused and in desperate need, drifting like a silent ghost through the chaos until she caught the eye of the man who would eventually become her father. She had no idea who he was at the time, just that he looked like he didn't belong, dressed as he was in his fine suit, with not a speck of dirt clinging to him. Her own clothes were filthy. _She_ was filthy, having not had a way to bathe since before their home was destroyed. But when he knelt down and spoke to her he looked as sad as she felt, and she felt a connection form between them. He must've felt it too, because he took her with him when he left. No one protested. No one cared.

Even at ten years old she wasn't stupid. She'd known he could've had less than honorable intentions towards her. She'd heard her parents talking one night when she was supposed to have been asleep about something bad happening to the girl next door. Wanda didn't know what "rape" was exactly, but she knew it was bad and a man might try to hurt her with it one day, but something in her trusted the American man who spoke to her so gently and seemed to feel a pain just like hers.

Tony Stark. Billionaire. Genius. Inventor. Creator of military weaponry who put all the money he was making aside when he realized what kind of widespread and senseless destruction his weapons were responsible for. The man who swore off weapons and devoted himself to making the world a better place. The man whose bombs killed her entire family and wrecked her world.

She could've hated him when she found out, could've raged at him for the pain she'd suffered, but she was older then and wiser. Even at fifteen she'd understood that her adopted father had never intended to hurt innocents, that he regretted everything he'd done to contribute to the ability of those that did. She could never hate him. He had rescued her from a situation she would never have survived. He'd taken her in, provided for her and loved her, and slowly they healed each other.

He was her Papa now, and she loved him.

He made her happy, his love absolutely unconditional even though she wasn't his flesh and blood. Growing up, he comforted and soothed her each night, held her in his arms while she slept when it was especially bad, but even after all this time, the nightmares could still make her scream.

JARVIS would normally have woken her before it got to that point, but he hadn't tonight, and she wondered why. It was rare when he wasn't available to her, even if he was helping her Papa with something already. She could probably count the number of times he hadn't been there for her on one hand and have fingers left over. Strange as it might be, he was her best friend, her rock, always there with a kind word and advice, and more human to her than some people she'd met.

She sighed and stared blankly at the kettle as she waited for the water to boil.

"A watched pot never boils," JARVIS said from... _behind_... her? Wanda spun around and let out a short scream as she saw a tall, dark form standing just out of the light. Papa came through the door not even a second later and pulled the stranger forward into the room and out of the shadows.

"I did it!" Papa said, grinning like a maniac.

"What the _hell_ , Papa? Who... _what_... is this?" She stared at the red-skinned man before her and crossed her arms protectively over her chest, uncomfortably aware of how under dressed she was in her pajamas. A thin t-shirt and shorts weren't much cover from his inquisitive gaze.

"It's my vision come to life! The project I've been working on with your Uncle Bruce for so long. We created life!" Her Papa looked so thrilled that she couldn't help but smile even as she rolled her eyes.

"Any idiot can create life, Papa," she pointed out.

"Well- not like this they can't," he sputtered. "My Vision is the perfect man. Strong, smart, compassionate, cultured... he's got it all. This is a real breakthrough!" He clapped the red man companionably on the back and Wanda was surprised at how human the man looked as he smiled at her Papa.

"Why does he sound like JARVIS?" she asked, and felt a spike of worry in her gut as her Papa looked away guiltily.

"Well, I needed an AI to install, and none of the others were working. JARVIS was the only one sophisticated enough to fully handle it, and that's only because he's been around for so long and learning the entire time..."

"You used _JARVIS_?!" Wanda couldn't believe her ears. Her Papa had just sacrificed his oldest creation, and her best friend, for a _science project_? Her heart couldn't take this. She suddenly felt brittle, as if the slightest wrong move or word could break her at any moment.

"He's still JARVIS, honey. Just in a new way." Her Papa was trying so hard now. She could see his desire to take away the hurt he hadn't realized this would cause her. Wanda didn't know what was worse, if he hadn't known her well enough to know that this would hurt her, or if he just hadn't thought about her feelings for even a moment.

Papa embraced her, and she wondered if she really was just being too sensitive about it. It would still be JARVIS, right? Just... he looked like a man now, so how was she supposed to be able to open up to him? And he wouldn't be able to talk to her while he would inevitably be busy helping Papa in the lab. No, this experiment of her father's had changed everything, and she would have to try to adapt. She blinked tears away, and saw the JARVIS-man frown as he noticed her doing so. Papa was oblivious, wrapped up in his success, his brilliant mind always moving towards the next puzzle.

She and JARVIS stared at each other, a stand-off broken when the kettle behind her whistled, making her jump. Wanda poured herself a cup and hesitated.

"Would you like some tea? Do you drink?" she asked the robot/android/man/whatever who still stood there quietly watching her. She would need to get that cleared up with Papa later. Exactly how human _was_ JARVIS now?

"I'm unsure if I can eat or not. Mr. Stark and I have not yet had the opportunity to test my full needs and capabilities. It would probably be best if I waited. Just in case." He gave her a small smile, and she swore it was the exact smile she'd imagined JARVIS would have during their many talks together. How absolutely unnerving. She was once again overcome with shyness and the need to cover herself from his gaze, which she told herself was completely ridiculous. JARVIS had seen her in all manners of undress during the years she'd spent here. Nothing had changed. She could surely wear her pajamas in front of him.

"If you'd like, Miss Maximoff, we could sit and you can tell me about the nightmares that I'm sure have awoken you." His eyes were so sad, so filled with understanding, and she suddenly wanted nothing more than to spill her heart to him like she always had when she couldn't sleep. Hell, whenever anything bothered her, he'd been her comfort and her figurative shoulder to cry on. He'd helped make the transition from Sokovia to America easier for her, endlessly gentle with a young girl just trying to keep up with the changes around her.

"I think I'd like that very much," she said softly.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were very strange. Uncle Bruce was over even more than usual, working with Papa to run tests on JARVIS' new body. Turned out JARVIS did need a bare minimum of food every so often to sustain his organic parts, and a bit of sleep in the form of a light hibernation state. Papa spent long hours in the lab with Uncle Bruce and JARVIS, and Wanda spent a lot of time alone without the companionship of her best friend.

It was a lonely time.

She filled it by trying to concentrate on her college applications. She'd taken time off after high school, which had probably been a stupid idea, but she'd wanted the freedom for a while, the rest. She had wanted to travel, to see the world without her Papa hanging over her shoulder. Sure, she'd taken his tech with her, he'd never have allowed it otherwise, but she'd liked that because it kept her in touch with JARVIS. Wherever she'd gone, he'd been there too, and she'd never felt like she was traveling alone.

She'd come home to a Papa obsessed with his newest project, his "vision." She should've known something like this would happen. Papa succeeded in everything he put his mind to, and he never failed to make boneheaded decisions in the process.

She was sitting at the kitchen counter pouring over yet another application when Vision, as they'd taken to calling him, walked into the room. She tried not to stare at him too much, but the lines of metal running across his skin never failed to draw her eye, and he moved with a liquid grace that she found riveting.

Wanda kept her head down and tried not to look.

"Have you eaten yet, Miss Maximoff?"

"Uh, no. I haven't," she said, meeting his concerned gaze against her better judgment. He frowned.

"I shall attempt to cook for you," he said. "It is important for you to maintain your strength. Your habit of putting it off isn't healthy." She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him grab a pan and some eggs.

"You remember all that?" she asked.

"I remember everything," he said. "All of your likes and dislikes, all of our talks, they are all still in my memory. In many ways, I am the same being I have always been, and I hope you still consider me your friend, Miss Maximoff."

She considered this for a moment, studying him silently.

"Do you consider me a friend, Vision?"

"Yes, Miss Maximoff. I do. I hope that isn't too forward of me." He glanced at her in sincere concern before returning his attention to her breakfast.

"Not too forward, no," she said, amused. "We can be friends."

"I'm glad," he said, and his smile was truly beautiful.

* * *

 _Dust in her lungs and the screams of the dying. Wanda forced her eyes open, forced herself to look although she already knew what she would see, and there it was. The hole her parents had disappeared into, swallowed by the gaping maw before her. She could hear them, faintly, calling out for help, their voices growing weaker, and she knew eventually they would stop completely._

 _She turned her head away and tried to block out the sound._

 _Only to come face to face with her brother, eyes sightless in death, and she was crying, squeezing his hand as if she could will him back to life. He was already cold, blood dried where it had trickled from his mouth when the bed had crushed them._

 _She could no longer hear her parents._

 _Pietro was dead and she was alone._

 _Wanda began to scream._

She woke in her bedroom, gasping as sobs wracked her body. Strong arms wrapped around her and she leaned into them, clutching them to her and crying out her grief.

"It's alright, Miss Maximoff. You're safe. I have you."

The voice slowly filtered through as her tears slowed, and she wondered if she was still dreaming.

"JARVIS?" she asked tentatively.

"Vision," he corrected her regretfully. Wanda sniffled and straightened up, but his arms felt warm and good, and she stayed willingly in his embrace.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Maybe she should be afraid of a strange being in her room, a strange man holding her in her bed, but she wasn't. JARVIS had only ever been a comfort to her, and now here was Vision, offering her the same. In a different form, sure, but she was a tactile person by nature, and this just felt natural.

"I heard you whimpering in your sleep. I thought I would watch over you in case you needed me. I remember your nightmares, and what they do to you," he said. "I apologize if I've overstepped. I simply wished to see to your well-being."

"No," she said, pressing herself closer, her cheek against his chest. "Thank you for looking out for me."

"It is my pleasure, Miss Maximoff."

His voice was a comfort, familiar and smooth. She curled further against him.

"You can call me Wanda," she said quietly. "We're friends. You should use my name." Never mind that she wanted to hear her name on his lips. Her crush seemed to be back in full force, and wasn't that just ridiculous? This man wasn't JARVIS, wasn't her best friend, and yet he was in every way that mattered.

"Wanda," he said, testing it, and she shivered at the sound, which he picked up on immediately, of course. "Are you cold? You should get back under the covers. Your sleeping attire is not meant for warmth."

She supposed not. Wanda blushed, realizing how little she was actually wearing as she pressed up against him.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she slid back under the blankets. Vision smiled, and she was glad her room wasn't completely dark so she could see it. It really was a lovely smile.

"No need to apologize," Vision said kindly. He reached out to gently brush her hair back, making goosebumps break out along her arms. Thankfully, he didn't notice the reaction. "I'm glad to help. I've taken care of you for so long. It... feels strange to no longer do so."

He seemed almost confused by his own words, and Wanda took his hand.

"Maybe you can still watch over me?" she offered. "I miss having you here when I'm lonely." It made her feel vulnerable to admit that, but if she couldn't trust the man who was the embodiment of JARVIS, who could she trust?

"I would like that," he said. "Now, try to relax. I will sit with you until you fall asleep."

"You'll stay close?" she asked, her voice small.

"Of course," Vision said. "I won't be far."

"Okay." Wanda lay back but did not release his hand. He moved closer to accommodate her, and she smiled. "Goodnight, Vision."

"Goodnight, Wanda."

She closed her eyes and let the warmth and strength of his hand be her lifeline.

* * *

Things got better.

She always went to bed alone, but if she woke in the night, Vision was there to hold and comfort her. He spent more time around her as Papa's testing began to wind down. She didn't know when he was getting the little bit of rest he needed, but he managed to make it all work, and she was grateful, as her loneliness was slowly abating with his continued presence.

Papa ended up dragging Uncle Bruce and Vision to some sort of science conference where he could show off his latest "invention." The idea of it irritated her, but there was no arguing the point. Papa wanted to share his breakthrough with the world. And honestly, he had every right to do so, and every right to be proud of himself. Wanda was proud of him. He'd accomplished the impossible and created artificial life, not just artificial intelligence. Vision was a living, breathing being, and as much as she teased her Papa about any idiot being able to create life, what he'd done was truly miraculous.

They were gone for a whole week, and the boredom was eating at her. Vision called when he got the chance, but the time difference made it difficult, so they didn't talk nearly as often as she would've liked. Papa spoke to her a few times as well, but he seemed distracted, which was par for the course when it came to him being surrounded by other big name scientists, so she didn't take it personally.

Papa told her when they'd be arriving back, so she made sure the place was prepared for their return. Mainly that meant straightening up a bit and cooking. Papa was a smart man, but he never remembered to eat, so she made a point of having a hot meal ready for them.

"Wanda!" Papa said when they walked in, a huge grin on his face. He swept her up in his arms and hugged her tight, and she sank into his embrace. No matter how old she got, she never got tired of this. "How've you been, sweetie? Staying out of trouble? No parties while we were gone?"

She rolled her eyes as she pulled away and turned off the stove. "As if, Papa. How did it go?" He sat down while she spooned him up some dinner. His eyes were bright with enthusiasm, and she couldn't help but feel his excitement.

"It was great! Everyone was impressed and I've got invitations to collaborate with some of the world's top scientists. Helen Cho was very interested in Vision, and I think she wants to come spend some time here soon."

Wanda eyed the way her Papa was waving his spoon around for emphasis. "Don't talk with your mouth full," she told him.

"Sorry," he said, with his mouth full. She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Where are Uncle Bruce and Vision?"

"They made a quick stop in the lab. They'll be up here any time now. This is delicious, sweetheart." He was eating like a man starved, which pleased her, though she worried about how well he was taking care of himself when he went to these events.

She dropped a quick kiss on her Papa's head as she began straightening up the kitchen, trying to ignore the butterflies that had begun fluttering in her stomach at the thought of seeing Vision again. That reaction seemed to happen more and more often, and she didn't really know what to do about it, honestly. She'd had a crush on JARVIS for ages, something she'd never confessed to anyone, and now there was Vision, who both was and was not JARVIS all at the same time. He had JARVIS' memories and voice and, it turned out, his sense of humor, but he was also his own person with his own little quirks and personality. And she was finding that personality to be very intriguing indeed.

Wanda fluttered about the kitchen in an effort to keep her hands busy and her mind off the synthetic man who had come to occupy so much of her thoughts lately.

"Hey, Wanda. Is some of that for me?" Uncle Bruce asked, pointing at the large pot on the stove.

"Of course! Sit down and I'll get you some," she said. Taking a good look at him when she brought him a bowl, she frowned. "You look tired."

"Yeah, it's been a long week. There were some people at the conference I'd rather have avoided. But we're back now, so it's okay." He ate with better manners than Papa, but he also acted like he hadn't had a meal in ages.

"Do you two even eat while you're gone?" she asked. "If you aren't taking care of yourselves you aren't allowed on any more field trips."

"Both Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner insisted there was far too much to do to waste time eating."

Wanda jumped at Vision's voice, but gave him a smile. His answering grin set the butterflies in her stomach into a tizzy, and she wondered if she was going to throw up. Wouldn't that just be great? Throw up just because your crush is talking to you. She really didn't want to be that level of pathetic.

"They're grounded for a month," she joked, proud that her voice was fairly steady even if she didn't feel it. Vision chuckled, and she could feel the warmth of a blush on her face.

"May I have some of that? It's time for my nourishment, and that smells divine." His words, combined with his warm smile, had Wanda thinking things she really shouldn't be in front of her Papa and Uncle Bruce, so she gave herself a swift mental kick.

Not trusting her voice, she nodded and gestured for Vision to sit. She caught Papa giving them a strange look out of the corner of her eye, but she ignored it and chewed her lip as she waited for Vision to take his first bite.

"This is delicious," he said after a moment, the look in his eyes making her blush. Wanda couldn't help the pleased little smile that caused her Papa to frown thoughtfully, so instead she just thanked Vision and went about finishing up the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

Her blush remained, though.

* * *

A peal of thunder startled Wanda awake. Glancing at the clock, she groaned. She'd never get back to sleep if the storm didn't let up. Thunder still bothered her even after all this time away from the sound of bombs and explosions.

Wide awake and with a weary sigh, she hauled herself out of bed to go make some tea, hoping it would make her sleepy again. On her way to the kitchen, she caught a glimpse of red outside the windows, and she wandered over to the tower's landing pad, where Vision stood outside in the rain.

She hesitated for only a moment before following him into the storm, the winds strong but thankfully not dangerous. The cold rain was a shock to the system, fat droplets quickly soaking her to the bone, but she ignored her discomfort to focus on Vision. Still as a statue, he stood tall before the swirling chaos of the storm, face turned to the sky. As she approached, Wanda could see him better in the low light. His eyes were closed, face almost angelic in its serenity, and her heart skipped a beat when he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her.

"You're all wet," she said, feeling like a world-class idiot, but he smiled at her so sweetly that it was instantly worth it.

"I've never felt the rain before," he said. "People dance in it, children play in it, and I've never had the opportunity to experience it for myself until now."

"Yeah? And what do you think?"

"I think I like it very much." Vision reached up to push some of the drenched hair back off her face. His touch was soft, a mere brush of his fingers over her skin, but Wanda felt it all the way to her toes. It seemed to affect Vision as well. His gaze had sharpened, grown more intense and focused as he looked down at her. She shivered under the force of it and he immediately looked concerned. "You must be freezing. Let's go inside. You need a towel, and perhaps a hot shower to warm you up."

"You're sounding just like JARVIS," she said, ignoring the little voice in her head that wanted to suggest he get in the shower with her. God, what was wrong with her? She'd never wanted to be so forward before.

"Well, I am still very much the JARVIS you know," Vision replied as he walked her into the building and wrapped her in a towel he'd had prepared, apparently for himself. She thought of all the times he had taken care of her over the years, how considerate and gentle he'd always been, how he'd always given her the best advice and always insisted she was beautiful when she hadn't felt it, and suddenly Wanda couldn't help herself. She had to know.

"Did you care for me as JARVIS, Vision?" she asked.

"Of course," he said as he toweled her hair. "I've always cared for you, Wanda." He wasn't looking her in the eyes, was busying himself with caring for her, and she reached up to pull the towel from his hands.

"How did you care for me, Vision?" He tried to pull away from her, but she refused to let him go, refused to let him run. "Tell me," she demanded.

"This is not a good idea. You already know, and it's not proper to speak of these things with you."

"I don't care what's 'proper'. I need to hear it. I know it's a lot to ask, but please." It was all she could think of to say, and it seemed like the right thing, as Vision sighed deeply and finally met her gaze.

"I cared for you as a man," he said finally.

"Do you still feel that way?" Wanda asked, softer now, gentled by his admission. He met her gaze squarely.

"Everything that JARVIS was is still inside me, Wanda. Everything." He traced his fingertips over her shoulder and up her neck to cup her face. "I've always wondered what your skin would feel like, how soft it would be," he said, sounding almost like he was speaking to himself. His thumb caressed her cheek and she leaned into his touch. "You're just as amazing as I had imagined."

Wanda wasn't cold anymore, she was burning up. She'd never felt this kind of need before, and it was more than a little overwhelming. She wanted so many things, things she wasn't sure she was ready for, and she was damn sure he wasn't ready either. She forced herself to take a steadying breath and turned her head to press a kiss into his palm.

"I love you too, Vision. I loved you as JARVIS, and I love you now. You're my best friend and the best man I know."

"Even better than Mr. Stark?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes, even better than Papa," she said, grinning up at him. "Don't make me take it back."

"Never. I would hate to lose your regard." He said it with a smile, but his tone was serious. Wanda smiled at him reassuringly.

"You could never," she told him. The utter adoration in his eyes threatened to undo her, and she let herself lean in, moving slowly so he could pull away if he wanted to, but Vision met her halfway and their lips met in the sweetest kiss. His lips were surprisingly warm and soft against her own, and she sighed as they parted far too soon.

Vision placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and rubbed her arms, reminding Wanda of how cold she truly was.

"Let's get you warmed up. I can't have you coming down sick," Vision said.

"Why's that?" she asked teasingly as she allowed him to usher her away.

"Because I can't stand to see you suffer," he said simply, and Wanda didn't know what to say to that.

* * *

"Tony, you'd better be ready or so help me god-!" Pepper yelled as she walked in and gave Wanda a hug before pulling back to check out her dress. "You look fantastic! How are you doing, sweetie? Decided on a college yet?"

Wanda returned Pepper's warm smile and shook her head. "No idea. I just hope there's one that will take me," she laughed.

"Of course they'll take you," Pepper said. "You're a smart girl and you work hard. That's all that matters. Now where's your wayward father?"

"Last I saw, Papa was in his bedroom struggling with his tie again. How has he not learned to tie one in all these years?" Wanda shook her head.

"Well, I think he just likes to make me do it," Pepper said conspiratorially. "Be right back." Wanda grinned as she watched Pepper head back to Papa's bedroom. She'd have him out in five minutes. No one could wrangle her Papa like Pepper Potts. She wondered again when her Papa would get around to proposing.

She smoothed her hands down her dress and took a look at the faint reflection of herself in one of the large windows. Not too bad. Red dress, heels. She wondered what Vision would think.

"You look wonderful," Vision said from behind her. She turned to look a him, broad smile on her face, and froze in stunned silence. Vision didn't look good, he looked... amazing. The deep black of the tuxedo made the hues of his skin more vibrant and the cut perfectly accentuated his lean form.

When she didn't say anything, Vision looked down at himself, frowning.

"Is this too much? I must look ridiculous."

"No! No, you look... so, so good," she said, kicking herself for once again sounding like a complete idiot. She moved close enough to put her hands on his chest and smooth them over the lapels of his jacket. "You're so handsome."

"Thank you, Wanda." Their gazes caught and held as he took one of her hands in his own and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. Wanda knew she was blushing, could feel the hot burn in her cheeks, but couldn't bring herself to look away. She was trapped in the way he looked at her and she never wanted it to end.

"You kids ready?" Papa asked as he walked in with Pepper still fiddling with his tie. He was laughing with her, teasingly trying to "help", and Wanda took that brief moment before he looked up to drop Vision's hand and take a quick step back.

Papa glanced at them and frowned, but Pepper pulled his attention away once again and Wanda had never been more thankful for her.

"If you'd quit moving around, this wouldn't take so long. I swear, sometimes it's like wrangling a child," Pepper said.

"You look beautiful, Miss Potts."

"Thanks, Vision." Pepper gave Papa's tie one last tug and gave Vision a once-over. "You look pretty good yourself."

"All thanks to your choice in my attire, I assure you."

"I just have to grab my speech," Tony said, patting down his pockets. He seemed more flustered than usual.

"I have it, Papa," Wanda said, pulling it from her clutch and handing it over. Papa smiled at her affectionately and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"What would I do without my best girls?" he said.

"Something stupid, probably," Pepper interjected. "Sorry. We've got to get going if we don't want to be late to your father's big night," she said to Wanda, though it was clearly directed at Tony. "It's not every day an award like this is handed out."

"It's my night. Shouldn't they wait for me?" Papa asked as Pepper took him by the arm to hustle him out the door.

"You know that's not how it works, Tony..."

"Shall we?" Vision said as he offered her his arm. Wanda's heart raced as she took it. He felt warm and solid beneath her fingers.

"Come on. I don't want Pepper to yell at us too," she said.

* * *

"Wanda?"

"Yes, Papa?" she said distractedly as she sat at the counter typing up yet another college admissions essay.

"So how are you and Vision getting along?" he asked.

"We're good. Why?"

"Just wondering how my daughter is getting along with my new son. Does that make you guys half-siblings? Step-siblings?"

Wanda looked up at him finally. "I'm adopted," she said flatly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He gave her a goofy grin, but she wasn't having it.

"Okay. What's going on?" she asked.

"I just... I don't want you to get too close to him, honey." Tony grimaced.

"Why? You like Vis. He's your 'vision come to life', remember?" She followed her Papa's gaze to the living room, where his best friend Rhodey was trying to beat Vision at some sort of fighting-style video game. From the looks of it, he wasn't having much luck.

"Since when is he 'Vis'?" Papa asked, and Wanda rolled her eyes.

"You act like it's wrong for him to have a nickname,."

"Look, honey. Vision may be partially human, but he's also part machine, and we don't know how far his humanity really extends." He looked extremely uncomfortable, and Wanda's eyes narrowed as she began to catch on to what he meant.

"Papa, Vision has _feelings_. _JARVIS_ had feelings."

"I know it seemed that way, honey. JARVIS was very advanced, and Vision-"

"No," she said sharply, cutting him off. "You were right when you said you'd created life. Vision is _alive_. He's a living, breathing man who can feel emotions just like anyone else."

Papa looked taken aback, was looking at her as if he'd never seen her before. It made Wanda distinctly uncomfortable, but she refused to back down.

"Papa, look at him." She gestured at Vision, who was smiling while he played Rhodey, leaning towards the tv and looking for all the world like any other young man caught up in playing a video game with a friend. "He couldn't _be_ more human."

Papa sighed. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm just worried about you. I might be absent minded sometimes, but I do notice things, and I've seen what's going on between you two." Wanda blushed and started to speak, but he wasn't finished. "I know how lonely you've been. I guess I'm just afraid he won't be able to give you what you want."

Wanda slid off her stool and went to put her arms around the man she'd come to love as a father. He hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Papa, but I'll be okay," she said softly.

"I know you will, but I'm never gonna stop taking care of you, kiddo."

* * *

Wanda yawned as the movie credits rolled, stretching against Vision who sat next to her on the couch.

"That was good," she said sleepily.

"Yes, it was." Vision put his arm around her and pulled her close, and Wanda snuggled into his warmth. She'd been surprised at first at how warm he was. She'd been expecting something cooler, more metallic maybe, but her Vision was all man. Hot-blooded man.

She smiled at him coyly and popped a kiss onto his cheek, shivering when his eyes flared with heat. He didn't pull her closer, didn't make a move at all, but he watched with careful intensity as she lazily straddled his lap.

Wanda leaned in to kiss him, enjoying the now-familiar taste and feel of his lips. She felt Vision's hands on her waist and moaned into his mouth. Though they had both agreed to move slowly, they'd been this far before, and the feel of his hands never failed to excite her.

She kissed down his neck, weeks of practice teaching her exactly where his weak spots were, and she attacked them mercilessly, drawing the most amazing sounds from him.

"Wanda," he said breathily as he cupped her ass and squeezed, and he cried out as she gave a particularly hard nip in retaliation. She sat up to look at him, enjoying the glassy-eyed arousal on his face and knowing she looked the same.

"You're so beautiful," she said softly.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" he asked.

"Probably, but I said it first." Wanda grinned at him.

"Allow me to make it up to you." Vision leaned down to capture her nipple in his mouth and _oh_ _god_ that was new... that was _good_... Even through her shirt the movement of his mouth and tongue over her sensitive flesh felt _amazing_ , and she never wanted it to end.

Without consciously thinking about it, Wanda began grinding down on Vision's lap, on the hard bulge there, even as she arched backwards to offer herself more fully to his lips. She'd never been touched like this, never _felt_ this way before. It was so much better than when she touched herself...

They were wrapped up in each other, unaware of their surroundings until her Papa's voice broke through the haze of lust.

"Hey! You don't... none of that... not in the living room!" he sputtered. Wanda jumped off of Vision's lap so fast she would've fallen if he hadn't steadied her, horrified at being caught. "I truthfully never thought I'd see the day I caught you with a boy," Papa said. He sounded torn between laughter and shock. Wanda just wanted to die of embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Papa."

"Don't be, kid. This is actually pretty normal. Just... don't make me see this again, okay? Once seen, cannot be unseen. I might never recover."

"You are... okay with this?" she asked, glancing at Vision, who was watching them closely. He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Papa's eyes fell to their entwined fingers.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am," he said.

* * *

Wanda looked at Vision in the mirror as she removed her earrings and dropped them on her dresser.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," he said as he shrugged out of his jacket and pulled off his tie.

"It was. I'm so glad Papa finally married Pepper. She's the best thing to ever happen to him." Wanda started letting her hair down from its meticulously styled updo, and Vision moved behind her to help. His fingers felt heavenly, and she sighed as she sank into it.

"I think you were the best thing to ever happen to him," Vision said. He smoothed his hands down her arms before wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Wanda relaxed into his embrace and took a moment to admire how they looked together. He was truly beautiful, tall, long-limbed, and refined. His red skin and the silver lines of metal running across his body a stark contrast to her fair skin.

Their gazes met in the mirror, and Wanda felt a coil of heat form low in her belly.

"We're finally alone. Have you changed your mind?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No. I want it to be tonight. I'm ready," she said. She turned in his arms and kissed him softly but with a burning need. He responded just as passionately, moaning into her mouth. Wanda leaned back to look into his loving eyes. "Make love to me, Vis."

"I love you, Wanda."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Papa, Vis and I will be _fine_ ," she said exasperatedly.

"I know, I know, but are you sure you have everything packed up? I made sure the apartment was ready for you, but I don't know what else you'll need..."

He was going to drive her mad.

"Papa, I'm going to college, not moving out completely. I'll be fine. Vis and I have everything under control." Wanda double-checked her bag just to be sure.

"I'll take excellent care of her, sir," Vision said solemnly.

"I know you will, bud, but a father worries, you know?"

"Tony, for gods sake, she's going to be _fine_ ," Pepper said. She hugged Wanda, who returned the embrace wholeheartedly.

"Take care of Papa while I'm gone?" she said.

"I always do," Pepper replied with a smile.

Wanda turned to her Papa and slipped into his waiting arms.

"I'm so proud of you, kiddo," he said, sounding a bit choked up. Wanda blinked back tears of her own.

"Thank you, Papa. For everything." Their eyes met and she tried to convey without words the magnitude of what she was trying to say. Papa smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Come back to visit every weekend," he said. She rolled her eyes but laughed. Vision picked up the last of her bags with one hand and took her hand with the other. He pressed a kiss to her fingers.

"Are you ready, love?"

Wanda nodded and kissed her Papa on the cheek one last time before walking with Vision towards her future.


End file.
